<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Making Any Sense by Summerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181078">You're Not Making Any Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf'>Summerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Is A Hydra Soldier, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Tony Is Way Too Chill About His Own Near Murder, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober day 24 - Blindfold, Sensory Deprivation.</p><p>---</p><p>Maybe it had resulted in this, maybe it was because of Tony that Peter was now stuck in his room, all of his senses hidden away to stop him from doing anything, Hydra trying to teach him the lesson of why not to defy them.</p><p>It was still worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not Making Any Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He screamed. Peter knew he was screaming. His throat ached, his lungs burned, he was screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't hear a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how loud or how long he screamed, he never heard a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what Hydra had used, to be able to overcome the very powers they had given him, but they had found a way to block it all out, to hide every noise from him. They were punishing him, teaching him why he should never even think he was anything but their weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was theirs. And trying to make his own choices, going against their explicit orders, it only went one way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a room surrounding him, four walls and a ceiling, a small lamp unless they had removed it. He knew it was there, he'd spent years of his life in the very same room, knew every corner of it better than he knew himself. The tiny window was clearly closed, maybe the thin curtain drawn to stop the small amount of light the window caught at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't see anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much he strained or twisted or wriggled, he could never see any light around the edges of the blindfold he knew was covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, he couldn't regret what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had given him orders, told him to find Tony Stark - Iron Man - and take him out. He was Hydra's greatest enemy, and they were sending their greatest assassin to stop him. The one agent they knew wouldn't fail them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter slowed his breathing, crawling slowly across the ceiling. His gaze was locked on his target, watching as Mr Stark mingled with his friends, laughing and joking around and looking much too harmless to really be his target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Hydra's greatest enemy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that in theory it was all the Avengers who were the greatest enemies, not just Iron Man on his own, it was just Peter was the one assigned to Iron Man, but he still couldn't see it. This man looked harmless, like the kind of man who would find a spider in his bathroom and put it outside instead of killing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His target moved into the elevator, waving to his friends as the doors slipped closed. Peter allowed himself a minute to be angry at himself for getting distracted, letting his target slip away, before he turned his attention to the numbers on the elevator, waiting for them to stop raising so he could figure out when Mr Stark got off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly the elevator stopped at the top storey. Of course this guy would live in a penthouse. He was almost definitely one of those people that Peter had hated even before Hydra took him, the kind who were rich and seemed to think it made them all but Gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had money so they were the chosen ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had money so they were the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were God's gift to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun on his heel, making sure to keep pressed to the ceiling so that none of the remaining guests would see him and send any alerts. He needed to keep hidden if he wanted to pull this off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Stark may seem harmless, but if Hydra wanted him taken care of, then Peter would do that. He would not go against their orders, not if he knew what was good for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled quickly, dropping back to the floor to run up the stairs as soon as he was out of sight of everyone else. It was a lot of stairs to run up, but if there was one thing that being at Hydra for so long had given him, it was the stamina to run up stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't stop him from being tired by the time he got to the top, it had been a lot of stairs, and every time he even heard someone, he had to leap up onto the ceiling and press himself to the ceiling and stay still to lessen any chances of being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exhausting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter scurried through the first open door he saw on the top floor, trying to avoid making any sudden moves and making sure to keep himself close to the shadows and in the corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been trained for years to avoid detection, and that was what he was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened carefully, trying to find out as much as he could about who was in the apartment. He could only hear one pair of footsteps, one rhythm of breathing, one heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Stark was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving quickly he slipped to his feet, carefully gripping the knife he'd been given specially for this task and fluidly moving across the apartment, slipping through a door into the living room to where he can hear the heartbeat coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello, I was wondering how long it would take for you to join me," a cheery voice grins, not a single hint of worry staining it at all. Peter had no idea how Mr Stark could know that he was there, but clearly his cover was blown and there was little point continuing to pretend he wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I was here?" he asked, stepping out the shadows and into Mr Stark's eye line, so they could both see each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS told me the moment you walked into the building," Mr Stark shrugged, leaning back into his couch as though he didn't have an assassin in his living room. "I'm guessing you are here after me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My orders told me to get rid of you," Peter replied, crossing his arms across his chest awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised," Mr Stark sighed, "Hydra?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You and your friends are counted as our greatest threat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they sent you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently so," Peter shrugged awkwardly, squinting at the man who just seemed too nice to really be the guy Peter was there to kill. "I think I'm starting to see why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've heard I have a certain charm," Tony shrugged, waving his arm to encourage Peter to come closer, "come on, this couch is huge, get comfy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter watched him distrustfully, not quite sure what was going on. He was here to kill this man, and yet he was inviting him to sit on the couch with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You realise I have a knife? Right?" Peter checked, unable to believe that this was really happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know," Mr Stark shrugged, "I trust you kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyes went wide, he didn't think anyone had ever told him that they trusted… or called him kid for that matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Tony said, tapping the couch cushion next to him, "we can talk, worry about the whole killing thing later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had resulted in this, maybe it was because of Tony that Peter was now stuck in his room, all of his senses hidden away to stop him from doing anything, Hydra trying to teach him the lesson of why not to defy them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with this punishment of sensory deprivation, even though he would probably have to go through at least a month of retraining before they even thought about letting him out the room, having someone who cared, having a... a dad, was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who knew. Maybe Tony was going to keep his promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will get you out of there kid. I'll save you. You can be free again."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!<br/>I hope you enjoyed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>